Various methods have been contemplated for controlling the overall consistency of compressed cropped material. For example, in European Patent EP 2,223,351 B1 to Strosser filed on May 9, 1986, entitled to “Electronic Device for Measuring and Controlling the Compacting of Crop Material,” discloses an agricultural baling machine used to control the density of bales of crop material discharged as well monitor the stress experience by a reciprocally driven plunger assembly employed to apply a compactive force to crop material in a bale case. The Strosser reference further discloses a baling press with a pressing piston which is reciprocally movable in a pressing space by means of two vertically separated driving rods, which piston is connected to the driving rods via piston pins which are equipped with shear stress sensors. The baling press in this reference also has means of adjusting the pressure established in the pressing space by an associated mechanism, based on a value determined by the shear stress sensors.
Currently, there is a need for a baling press to provide optimal homogeneity in the bale produced by such a baling press on a consistent basis. To solve this problem, the present invention may be used. The present invention provides for a baling press having a rectangular pressing space in which a pressing piston is movably accommodated, and having a feed channel with a feed mechanism for compression of materials in the feed channel. Additionally, the feed channel conveys the compressed crop material into the pressing space, to enable production of homogeneous bales, particularly large rectangular bales. A sensor system is provided which can determine at least one value which represents the vertical distribution of the material in the pressing space (with respect to altitude in the pressing space).
The baling press can produce bales which are homogeneous in the vertical direction and have a substantially uniform density, because the sensor system determines at least one value which represents the vertical distribution of material and/or vertical variation of bale density, and by utilizing this value the baling press or components thereof (and the towing vehicle etc.) can be adjusted to produce the desired result. Such a baling press can be utilized in an industry to produce rectangular bales comprised of materials such as paper, textiles, or waste materials, or any other suitable materials. Preferably, however, the baling press is used for agricultural applications, particularly for producing large rectangular bales. The baling press may be towed by a towing vehicle or may be self-propelled.
The sensor system may optionally comprise at least two sensors, each of which determines a respective value, wherewith the difference between the sensor values is an indicator of the distribution of material. It is conceivable to provide several sensors, e.g. if it is desired to have a detailed indication of the distribution of material. The sensor system may comprise only a single sensor, e.g. configured to determine a vertical distribution of pressure on the pressing piston. An indicator can be generated from at least one sensor which is configured to evaluate a moment, e.g. in the pressing piston and/or in one or more guide means interacting with the piston, or in a drive means of the pressing piston. Such a determination of a moment by a suitable sensor allows one to make conclusions concerning the vertical distribution of the crop material in the pressing space.
From the point values determined by the sensors one has a difference representing the distribution of material when there is a separation between the sensors at least in the vertical direction. The sensors may also be separated in the horizontal direction in order to determine the distribution of material in the transverse (width) direction of the baling press.
If the sensors are disposed in a region of the pressing space which is directed toward the pressing piston, the distribution of material is determined in the region to which material was last added, so that the determined value represents a quite recent status. For example, the sensors in the sensor system may be disposed in the pressing space on the walls of the pressing space, or may be disposed on or in the pressing piston, or may interact directly or indirectly with the piston. Such arrangements also yield a determined value which represents a quite recent status of the machine.
The sensor may be in the form of pressure sensors. The pressure sensors may be disposed on a wall, or on two or more walls, of the pressing space, or on the ceiling floor of the pressing space. In the alternative, the pressure sensors may also be disposed on the pressing piston, particularly on the side thereof which is directed toward the material being pressed by the piston, so as to interact directly with the material being pressed. At least one sensor may be in the form of a length sensor, which may be disposed, in the pressing space on a wall of the pressing space, so as to determine movement of the material with respect to the pressing space (or with respect to the respective wall(s)). For this purpose, one may employ star wheel devices also known as finger wheel devices of a known type. Other mechanical or optical sensors, or any other suitable sensors, may be employed.
The sensor may interact directly or indirectly with the pressing piston, it may be disposed on or in the piston itself or on or in the drive means for the piston, in the alternative, the sensor may be disposed in one or more guide means which guide the piston, e.g. with respect to the pressing space, or in suitable fastening and connecting devices. The sensor may comprise or be a component of the device on or in which it is disposed. A suitable fastening or connecting device may, connect the pressing piston to a rod which drives the pressing piston or connects the piston to drive means, which rod may be or may comprise a device in the nature of a driving rod or connecting rod.
The sensor may be in the form of a force-measuring rod, which joins two or more components and determines the forces which occur at a given connecting location, the sensor may be a moment sensor, which determines a moment exerted directly or indirectly on an appropriate component. The sensor is disposed in the pressing piston, it may connect the pressing piston with, a rod, connecting rod, drive rod, or the like, wherewith preferably it may determine the stresses (particularly shear stresses) on the connection at a particular location, during a pressing stroke of the pressing piston. If a guide means has a sensor (independently of or supplementary to the sensor disposed in the pressing piston), that sensor may determine, a stress (a shear stress) or a moment acting on this guide means.
The sensor may be in the form of a strain-measuring or expansion-measuring strip. Such a strain-measuring or expansion-measuring strip may be disposed, on the pressing piston itself or on a rod connecting the piston to a drive means, or on a link rod, control lever, driving rod, or any other component which is suitable for determining a stress representing the vertical distribution of the material in the pressing space.
Conceivably, different types of sensors can be combined. Preferably, however, the sensors are of the same type, so that the sensor system will determine at least one stress difference, force difference, pressure difference, length difference, a moment or moment distribution, which directly or indirectly represents the distribution of the material in the pressing space.
The feed mechanism, by means of a feeding implement, such as a rake-like or pitchfork-like element, pre-presses the material, preferably in a pre-pressing chamber or feed channel, and conveys the material into the pressing space. Ordinarily, the feeding mechanism further includes a compressing fork which pre-presses the material, preferably in the feed channel, and a loading fork which loading fork conveys the pre-pressed material into the pressing space proper. Such an arrangement makes it possible, particularly with independent control of the two forks, to influence the compression of the material in the feed channel as a function of the value determined by the sensor system. This may occur by compressing the material more strongly in one region than in another if the sensor system in the region of the pressing space has indicated insufficient density or insufficient material distribution in said first region and in the material being charged there by the loading fork. For the design an operation of a baling press suitable for this purpose, reference may be made to another German patent application number 103 43 386.4, dated Sep. 19, 2003, entitled “Baling Press and Method”, which is incorporated herein by reference, in its entirety.
It may be provided that the value is displayed to the operating individual by means of a video display device disposed on or in the baling press or on or in the towing vehicle, or is otherwise displayed, this enables the operator to adjust the baling press or to make an evaluation following an operating cycle. Direct means of influencing or controlling the baling press may be provided, by transmitting the value to a control device, preferably electrical or electronic, which is disposed on the baling press or on a towing vehicle which is connected to or connectable to the baling press, the control device then processes and utilizes said value.
It may be provided that the control device controls or regulates functions of the baling press and of the towing vehicle, specifically the speed of travel and direction of travel. In particular it is possible that the control device controls or regulates the feed mechanism or a movement of the loading fork of the compressing fork, depending on the value. In this connection, reference is again made to the German patent application number 102 43 386.4, which discloses a suitable baling press and a corresponding method of operation of such a baling press.
It is conceivable to influence the pressing space, a bale-pressing device in the pressing space, a speed of travel of the baling press or of a corresponding towing vehicle, the operation of the pressing piston, or other appropriate functions of the baling press or towing vehicle, depending on the value. If it is possible to change or set the volumetric content of the feed channel or the quantity of the pre-pressed material which will be conveyed into the pressing space by the loading fork, depending on the value, this capability can be exploited to compensate for non-uniform distribution of material, particularly over the altitude of the baling press. It is conceivable that such an adjustment of the feed channel and the volume may be made by an operating individual depending on the displayed value of the value or depending on a difference of such values over time. It is possible to make such adjustments automatically and thereby rapidly, by means of the electrical or electronic control device. In particular with the use of such a control device or with human-intermediated control, the adjustment can be made by causing the value determined by the feed mechanism and/or the sensor to approach a predetermined or predeterminable set-point value. Such a set-point value may be fixed or may vary depending on the material being pressed, the environmental conditions, the requirements, etc. The set-point value may be predetermined or may be established automatically. The density of material in the feed channel can be affected by setting or influencing a means of ascertaining the density of the material in the feed channel. Such a means may comprise a spring-loaded flap or grid which forms a region of the wall of the feed channel or which extends into said channel, the operation of such flap means may be influenced by adjusting the action of the spring or of another spring means or adjusting the position of such flap means with respect to the feed channel, and the values provided by said flap means may be appropriately processed by the control device, which may provide appropriate control of the feed mechanism.
It may further be provided that the feed channel has at least one movable wall, which is preferably swingable. The swinging or other adjustment of the wall may be employed to influence the volume of the feed channel, which may already have variations between its inlet region and exit region which can be larger or smaller inlet or exit region. In one embodiment, the wall can move around a central region wherein a non-central region is enlarged and another non-central region is constricted a single swinging of the wall to adjust to a difference in values determined by the sensor system.
It is possible to influence the volume of the feed channel, particularly the volume of the amount or portion of material which will be conveyed into the pressing space by the loading fork, if the entry position of the loading fork in the feed channel with respect to the longitudinal extent of said channel can be changed. Thus it may be provided that the entry location of the loading fork can be individually set for each loading stroke, or that a cyclical setting of the loading fork is set up depending on an average of several values. If the loading fork is inserted in the feed channel at a location which is closer to the material inlet than is a reference position, the amount or portion of material conveyed to the pressing space in the next loading stroke is smaller when the loading fork is inserted at a location farther from said material inlet; and vice versa.
Alternatively or additionally, it may be provided that the loading fork can be held in at least one position in which it at least substantially closes off the material inlet to the pressing space and in which it blocks a stream of material moving toward said material inlet. In this manner, the volume of the feed channel can be defined by the loading fork, whereby the amount of material in the feed channel and/or the compression density and the distribution of material or the distribution of the density of the material in the feed channel can be set and controlled. In this connection, the loading fork may be the sole means of closing off the material inlet. Also, in addition to or independently of the loading fork a retention device may be provided in the form of a retaining fork, per se known, which can be used to selectively close off said material inlet.
It may be provided that the loading fork can be positioned only at certain predetermined positions. In order to enable adjustment of the feed channel or the volume of material or the density of material or the distribution of material in the feed channel, the position with respect to the longitudinal extent of the feed channel can be settable or variable. The loading fork may be inserted at a location directly adjoining the material inlet, and at one or more positions in the feed channel which are at various distances from said material inlet.
The position and setting of the loading fork can be set by mechanical means, such as rods, linkages, levers, crank drives, etc., or by hydraulic means, such as hydraulic motors, or by other suitable mean or devices. In order to achieve the most accurate positioning, at least one sensor may be provided which determines the position and setting of the loading fork and preferably transmits such information to the control device.